1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal device and an electronic apparatus provided with the liquid crystal device.
2. Related Art
A liquid crystal device has a liquid crystal layer having a positive or negative dielectric anisotropy interposed between a pair of substrates. For example, each electrode is formed on the pair of substrates, a driving voltage is applied between the electrodes with the liquid crystal layer interposed therebetween to change an alignment state of liquid crystal molecules constituting the liquid crystal layer by an electric field effect, and thus it is possible to optically modulate light input to the liquid crystal layer on the basis of an image signal. The liquid crystal layer has a thickness of, for example, several μm, and a high insulating property. However, when ionic impurities are included in the liquid crystal layer, the insulating property is decreased in the whole liquid crystal layer or parts thereof, and thus, a desired driving voltage is not applied. Accordingly, a display defect such as display unevenness or burn-in may occur.
To improve the display defects caused by ionic impurities, for example, in JP-A-2002-196355, a liquid crystal display device provided with an ionic impurity adsorption electrode on the outside of a display area in a seal member of one substrate of a pair of substrates is disclosed.
In JP-A-2002-196355, an example is disclosed, in which the ionic impurity adsorption electrode is disposed on an active matrix substrate provided with a plurality of pixel electrodes and thin film transistors connected to the pixel electrodes, respectively, a positive or negative direct-current voltage with respect to a common voltage is applied, and ionic impurities are adsorbed.
In addition, an example is disclosed, in which the ionic impurity adsorption electrode is electrically connected to a data signal line, a scanning signal line, or an auxiliary capacitance line.
On the outside of the display area of the active matrix substrate disclosed in JP-A-2002-196355, a potential-applied connection line may be disposed in addition to a data signal line, a scanning signal line, and an auxiliary capacitance line. Accordingly, it is necessary to consider a relative positional relationship between the potential-applied connection line and the ionic impurity adsorption electrode. For example, when the potential-applied connection line is closer to the pixel electrode than the ionic impurity adsorption electrode, it is thought that ionic impurities in liquid crystal are eccentrically located in the display area of attracting the ionic impurities by an electric field generated between the connection line and the pixel electrode, and the ionic impurities either cannot be adsorbed at all or cannot be adsorbed efficiently even when potential is applied to the ionic impurity adsorption electrode. That is, even when the ionic impurity adsorption electrode is disposed on the outside of the display area of the active matrix substrate, there is a problem that it may be difficult to obtain a desired effect.